User blog:Imouto-tan/Izaya Malphas
Izaya Malphas is a graduate of Royal Magic Academy who was rumored to be dating his little sister, Seiko Ayushiki, before he became a Wizard Saint. He is the son of Dolarhyde and a captive Celestial Anomaly whose egg was placed into the womb of an unwilling test subject. Izaya is a top-ranked mage and puppeteer who uses up to nine Hibiki Units at a time. Izaya is also hardcore gynoid doll lover and collector, spending his free time designing and dressing up gynoids. Information Appearance He looks like a well-dressed young man with black hair and heterochromia. Personality Izaya is a egotistic and calculating genius who cares very little for the lives of others and will kill others just for fun, but he does have a soft spot for his gynoids and will not allow anyone to harm them. Appearance as Dark Maw The Dark Maw is a mass of evil Ki and Dark Mana shaped like a serpentine beast with numerous tentacles, giant serrated claws and paralyzing gold eyes. It is a colossal mass of solidified darkness, a shadow monster with gold eyes, and a hide three times harder than a tank. The repulsive, gold, pulsing vines on its body looked artificial like wiring of a device and at same time natural like blood vessels. Personality as Dark Maw Most might think that its a big stupid monster, but it has proven that it can think faster than most super intellects and make traps and even trick the smartest of foes. It is even capable of speech. Powers Darksider Magic- Izaya can manifest the darkness hidden within his heart as dark-based attacks and he is highly adept at wielding and unleashing the darkness within his heart in a variety of ways, even manifesting his inner darkness into a shadow armor and several weapons. *Shade Summoner Magic- Shades are living manifestations of darkness and night that are created from the negative energy of everyone in the world mixed with Izaya's own negative emotions. The Shades can walk through walls, and strong enough to be unaffected by attacks done to them by ordinary people. Even several A-class mages are not rivals for them, and you need at least three people to beat it. Izaya can create and manage 150 Shades, with different shapes and abilities depending on the enemy. *Painful Memories Magic- Izaya can look into people's hearts and create a monstrous entity from their pasts based on their emotions and fears, they have their original magic, memories and personalities. He can even cause the target to experience all their past wounds. *Grim God Slayer Magic- Izaya is a God Slayer, with talent in controlling all elements, but mostly uses black light. He can control fire that actively attempts to annihilate everything it touches, earth that crushes all that it covers, darkness that drowns you in fear, water that intends to storm, etc. Inner Darkness Releasing Aura- Izaya feeds on the repressed emotions and hostilities of others, releasing their inhibitions in the process. An added effect of his unusual aura is that, those near him are compelled to confess their darkest dreams, thoughts, desires and grievances to him and - should he allow it - act upon them. His aura even causes those to feel weak and ill due to his aura constantly draining their mana. DarkMaw Form Remnants of Darkness- When his limbs are severed or if he spills enough of his blood in Dark Maw form, they regrow into whole new sentient bodies that target anything that comes near them or are spotted by them. The power of a Remnant is decided by its density. As Remnants consume mana, they gain in density, size and battle ability. Certain ones are even able to display high enough capabilities to defeat someone on a Wizard Saints level. They take various forms, but their base one is a black mist that slowing drains the mana of those caught in it. While in their initial form, they possess neither legs, nor fangs, as they grow they are able to alter their form, sprouting claws, whip-like tails, dragon-like heads, transform into mist, waves, black orbs and so on. The more they consumes mana, the closer they get to their origin, becoming a mass of shadow towering over humans. As those are the fragments of the Dark Maw, they possess similar presence and stench, as well as an intimidating aura, although it pales in comparison to the original. Wounds inflicted by them cannot be mended with healing magic alone. One of its most troublesome abilities is its capability to spawn Remnants. As the Dark Maw is constantly surrounded by a myriad of them, with varying battle capabilities, one has to first push through an army of them before even facing the Dark Maw's real body. Unfettered Body- The Dark Maw itself is invulnerable to almost everything. It withstood the nuclear attacks of every nation with not even scratches on its own hide. It owes this invincibility to the fact that it exists outside of Logic, and can only be harmed by Magic, psychic abilities, and the various forms of Magic Tech, such as the Legacy Weapons and Sealed Arms. The Dark Maw can also be harmed by those physically outside of Logic, like Vampires and Werewolves. Even when the Dark Maw was attacked by the Wizard Saints and a multitude of different Magic Tech users, such as Maria Ortega and Prim Levantine, it was still able to stand up to the abuse and proved to be an immensely powerful figure. It is capable of regenerating itself and survive wounds as severe as a giant hole in its abdomen or crushed heart. Self-Liquification- The Dark Maw is capable of semi-liquidating itself into a mist form and entering the earth in order to move through the underground at an unimaginable speed for an object of such colossal size and mass. This ability is also possessed by its Remnants. Army Annihilation- Its sheer size and mass allows it to level the battlefield by simply slamming its gigantic claw into the ground. Its roar can shake the very earth and level whole cities. Conversion Resurrection- Anything killed Dark Maw turns into a random Succubi-Class Ex Nihilo and becomes apart of his battle harem. Abilities Parasite Hive Arm: Izaya's right arm is a living mass of mana-eating demonic Netherrealm insects that comes from the Primordial Cave of Fennmont, created from the accumulation of the lives of 9000 insects. He can call them forth through the seal on the palm of his hand. *Darkness Web Creation- The insects in his arms can spin webs made of darkness and spirit energy, allowing him to become invisible while holding onto it while in the darkness. *Anti-Healing Factor- Izaya's right arm is covered in a powerful corrosive poison that directly attacks an opponent's healing factor, which not only prevents the opponent from healing, but actually worsens the wounds. *Polymorphic Arm- Izaya's right arm can shapeshift into anything, including Dark Maw's entire head once. He generally morphs it into serrated blades, claws, hammers, or slimy tentacles. Maximum Human Physical Condition: Through rigorous training and exercise regimes, Izaya is in maximum physical human shape and can keep up with even the best athletes with ease. Enhanced Preparedness: Like his father, Izaya, is known for being prepared for all types of emergencies, which is why he customized his gynoids for nearly any situation that may arise in the field of battle. Quick Step: Izaya can move at bursts of high speed by riding on the flow of mana created below his feet. Enhanced Special Forces Skills: He is well-versed in all Foo Fighter disciplines including intelligence gathering, escape arts, assassination, demolition, survival tactics, hunting, swimming, mountaineering, drill skills, map making and reading, decoding cipher and other secret code messages, reading and making wood craft signs and other secret code languages, disguising, interrogation, computers, explosives, communication systems, vehicles and electronic appliances used in armed forces. Besides his Foo Fighters training, Izaya also received U.S. Marine training, explosive ordnance disposal training, U.S. Army Ranger training, U.S. Army Airborne School training, and U.S. Army Special Forces Z-Course training. He also took part in cross-training with the Australian Special Air Service Regiment. Master Martial Artist: Izaya is a very thoroughly seasoned veteran in exceptional forms of several martial arts and hand-to-hand combat skills. Becoming highly adept in Brooklyn Street Style Boxing, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenpo, Shorin-ryu Karate, Hwa Rang Do, and Chin Na. His style of choice being Brooklyn Street Style Boxing. Multilingual: Izaya is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be fluent in dead languages too. Expert Vehicular Driver: He is proficient in driving cars, motorcycles, trucks, jets, tankers, helicopters, motorboats, submarines, and some types of trains and utility vehicles. Spells Ultra Gamma Ray: Izaya fires an extremely powerful blast of gamma radiation from his left eye. It is strong enough to obliterate an entire mountain range in one-shot. Ghostly Fireworks: Izaya extends his right arm and releases a flurry of ghastly ghosts towards his opponents that explode on contact. Dark Sphere: A medium speed, blackish blue projectile that stuns a single enemy momentarily. The stun often provides a opening for his combat gynoids to follow up with a finishing attack. Darkness Bind: A darkness elemental is placed on the ground, which immobilizes any enemy who steps on it. Only one elemental can be placed at a time, and only lasts for up to twenty-five seconds. Especially strong enemies can force their way out of the bind. Phantom Sleep: A shadow spell that causes opponents hit by it to fall into deep sleep. The casting range is about sixty-five feet away. The sleeping enemy can only be awaken by injuries, even if it is just a slap with the back of the sword, it will immediately remove the sleep effect. Dark Complex: An unorthodox spell that causes the enemies to hate themselves. Works on alert and strong willed enemies. Equipment Utility Belt: Izaya wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military-grade tape, lock picks, colored-smoke grenades, and several other materials. Wizard Saints Identicard: Izaya holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies him as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants him the associated privileges. Familiars Hibiki Units #21 - #28 are Izaya's favorite custom made magic gynoids. Appearance They all wear uniforms from vastly different schools from all over the world. Personality Despite looking like they have their own individual personalities they all share a central Hive Mind and act and think like a deadly assassin with the sassiness of a teenage girl. Background Powers ''Hibiki #21 Sea King's Anchor: Hibiki #21 uses a special anchor with the properties of water that has a mystical tranquility effect as her main weapon in combat. Conceptual Water Manipulation: Hibiki #21 can manipulate the very concept of water via her ''Queen of the Deep Magic. Walking on Water:Hibiki #21 is able to run on water due to her speed and surprisingly light weight. ''Hibiki #22 Telekinesis of Ropes and Chains: Hibiki #22's power is the ability to move ropes and chains at will, and as such, favors rope darts and a grappling hook. *Cupid's Thread: A special magic whip that allows her to see the emotional ties between whoever she attaches the string to. Hibiki #23 Enhanced Gunmanship: Hibiki #23 fires bullets of condensed magic particles that ignites into green flames with great skill. Desperado Mode: When she's in a pinch her attacks becomes more powerful and she is able to preceive time in an accelrated manner. Hibiki #24 Implausible Fencing Skills: Hibiki #24 wields her weapon of choice, Queen's Guard, a single-edged katana. She is able to use it in raw form or in conjunction with her Flying Slash Magic, as well as various forms of Mana Jewels in battle. Flying Slash Magic: Hibiki #24 can project slashes that cannot be avoided or seen by normal humans. Hibiki #25 Subjective Precognition: Hibiki #25 is able to see into the future based on other people's desires and wishes. Precognitive Power Duplication: Hibiki #25 can replicate the powers of any "Jewel" that has ever appeared whether past or future, but the strength of the power is only a third of the original's and she can only use the power for seven minuets before she has to release it and replenish her mana. Hibiki #26 Severing: Hibiki #26 wields magical scissors imbued with the concept of severing, which allows her to sever anything: timelines, dimensions and the abilities of Legendary Sacred Arms and Magic Gods. *Cutting: She can also use the scissors to cut her enemies into pieces, bypassing their defenses. Stance Shifting: Hibiki #26 has three unique stances that she takes in combat: One focuses on quick, clean cuts, one focuses on cutting multiple objects at a time and, lastly one focusing on breaching defenses. Hibiki #27 Earth Manipulation: Hibiki #27’s Sealed Weapon focus primarily on the manipulation of the earth and ground itself to cause massively strong and powerful earthquakes. Movement Study: Hibiki #27 can predict movements and attacks with ease, a skill that has improved even further thanks to her ability to sense the vibrations of her opponents through the ground. Hibiki #28 Angelic Machine Physiology: Hibiki #28 is an angeloid, a gynoid and an angel from Heaven. Heavenly Angel Slayer Magic: This Magic allows the user to both produce and control light from any part of their body, which can be used in both close and ranged combat. Mecha Wearing: She can fuse with her Seraphim Mecha to become an even bigger threat on the battlefield. While fused she gains access to two Legacy Weapons, the Lance of Kresnik and Shield of Aegis. The lance leaves a train of highly destructive magical feathers each time it is swung and the Shield of Aegis protects her from any attack by reflecting the damage back to the sender even while fighting. Hibiki #121'' Customization: Hibiki #121 is a heavily modified combat gynoid, devised by Izaya as a defensive measure against Enshuu Mitsuari. Her arms contain scythe-like blades and high-caliber machine guns with anti-magic orichalcum bullets. Enhanced Gunmanship: Hibiki #121 is a master marksman in accuracy and firing speed, especially with her Beretta 92 pistol. Enhanced Combat: Hibiki #121 is a master combatant uses her acrobatic skills, small size and flexibility to her advantage in combat allowing her to cross up even the most skilled enemies. Powers From Familiar Contract Supernatural Condition (Basic Level)- They are granted enough strength to lift over a ton and bend metal with relative ease, speed fast enough to run at the high-way speed limit, the durability to withstand being thrown off tall buildings. Supernatural Regeneration- Hibiki Units possesses regeneration of such a powerful level that it is more compared to creation, as they can rapidly regenerate from anything that is not instantly fatal, due to their infinite mana reservoir. Weaknesses Izaya Only: *Too overconfident *Overlooks miniscule details in his plans that may cause problems for him later on. Dark Maw only: *Magical Powers and Psychic Powers can hurt him, but are not strong enough to significantly injure him unless the attacks are all focused on that one spot. *Vampires, werewolves and other supernatural beings can harm it. *Cannot kill beings with Absolute Immortality: only grievously injuring or crippling them beyond repair. Trivia Dark Maw is based off of the Black Beast from the Blazblue and Acnologia from Fairy Tail. Category:Blog posts Category:Male Characters Category:Character Sheet